Make This Go On Forever
by TheCrimsonButterfly13
Summary: Draco and Harry run into each other and end up telling secrets, but it leads to so much more as some secrets were made to be shared... Drarry, Draco/Harry. M for a reason, you have been warned. One-Shot


**Make This Go On Forever**

**Pairing:** Drarry, Draco/Harry

**Rating****: **M, contains Yaoi/lemon. (You have been warned.)

**A/N:** This is my first complete lemony an Fiction, and any comments will be appreciated.

Extremely OOC.

This was written for Sillisofy, my crazy, one in a million friend. :3

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

><p>Draco sighed for the twentieth time that day, and ran his skinny fingers through his platinum blonde hair. The other hand was in his robe pocket as he quickly made his way out through the back entrance to Hogwarts and down the concrete steps leading towards the grassy field surrounding the school. He didn't once look back as the sound of his name being called swarmed in the air around him, and he continued his set path towards the edge of the forest. The evening was damp, and the dew from the grass clung to the bottom of his trousers, making them stick to his ankles. But he had too many other things on his mind to care right now.<p>

Once he reached the boundaries of the trees, he stopped and turned around for the first time since setting foot outside, to face the school again. Each individual window was casting a flickering light out across the grounds, and the entire castle looked truly breathtaking in the dusk that surrounded it.

He sighed again and slumped down onto a nearby log; the rough bark tugged at his cloak and the cool wind wisped his hair up around his head like a halo. Draco intertwined his fingers together, and rested his arms on his thighs; thinking about the chaos he had just escaped from.

_...Hey, did you hear about Draco?...It's just so shocking...I never knew that boy actually had enough emotions to decide something like that...But it's also rather disgusting, don't you think?...I can't see myself talking to him any time soon, especially after that outburst..._

His thoughts were suddenly shattered on the floors of his mind when he was sent flying forward onto the wet grass, reaching his arm out in front of himself but twisted his wrist rather painfully in the process.

"Ow! What was that-... Oh. It's you, _Potter._" The blonde snarled, putting on a hateful face and hurriedly scrambling to his feet to glare at his enemy before him.

"Hello, _Malfoy_." Harry replied in the same sarcastic tone as Draco had just used, "I didn't see you there. What are you doing out so late? It'll be getting really dark soon."

Draco looked down, unconsciously rubbing at his damaged wrist. "What does it matter to you? And I could ask you the same thing!" His icy gaze glared as Harry roled his eyes and sat where Malfoy was previously sitting.

"Because I need some time to think."

Draco stared at him, urging him to continue, but Harry broke their eye contact and instead fixed his sight on something far off in the distance.

"To think about the feelings I feel towards other people, and to one person in particular."

When he said this, he then focused back on Draco, which caused Draco's' pulse to speed up by just a little. Then Harry broke away again and was instead watching his fingers with great interest as they weaved around each other.

Draco just frowned at him with curious eyes, and very cautiously sat down on the opposite side of the log to the boy with glasses; his heart beat finally regaining control over his body.

"Ha! I think the world famous _Harry Potter_ has a crush on someone. And you haven't even told them? How _pathetic_." He was wearing a grin as large as a Cheshire Cat as he studied the brunettes' face for any sign that he had annoyed him or hit a nerve. "I didn't think you were one to hold those kind of emotions."

"You're one to talk! That's rich coming from someone who doesn't even know how to _spell _the word 'kindness'." Harry's voice was gradually getting louder as well as the blush on his face getting redder. "From what I've heard, Pansy Parkingson asked to be your girlfriend today, and you turned her down? Why would you do something like _that_ to someone who has liked you for years? Answer that for me, Malfoy."

Malfoys' entire personality suddenly changed, and to Harry, he appeared to be the most vulnerable he had ever seen him. With silver blonde strands falling in front of his eyes, and that smug smirk completely gone, Harry felt the heat rise to his cheeks again. Not out of embarrassment or anger, but because of a feeling deep inside that was finding fractures in the surface.

Then there was just silence. The atmosphere was so thick with tension, that it was almost impossible to hear the rustling of the wind through the trees, and the faint sound of voices drifting out through the castle windows. The stars were now visible in the sky, and Draco looked up to admire them before taking a deep breath, and turning to face Harry once again.

"Because,_ Potter_, I'm not into that sort of thing. I'm surprised you haven't heard." His voice was still cold, but his features didn't show it. They just showed how much he appeared to be hurting. Harry had the sudden urge to comfort him, but quickly cleared his head of that this thought as he remembered that it was_ Draco Malfoy_ he was talking to.

Harry just shook his head. "Your business doesn't bother me." He said, trying to maintain an uncaring composition around the other.

"Then why do you want to know?" Malfoy was now showing a mixture of pain and hatred, but there was also something else; deep within those liquid silver eyes. Harry didn't have time to study it however, as Malfoy was already standing up to leave. Without thinking, Harry darted his arm out to grab at the other boys wrist, but the gesture was returned by a high pitched squeak that came from the blondes' slightly agape lips. Harry then looked down and realised that Malfoy had hurt his wrist prior to their arguing and he was gripping at it rather tightly.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled, suddenly feeling quite guilty. So he pulled out his wand and gave the other boys' wrist a quick tap, then returning it to his inner pocket. "Better?"

Malfoys' eyes widened at the true concern in Harrys voice, and he visibly gulped.

"Yeah. Thanks Potter." He then realised his lack of insult, and quickly added "It was your fault anyway."

Draco remained standing before Harry, experimentally turning his wrist in different directions, and refusing to make eye contact with him.

"So, are you going to tell me now?" Harry asked again after a couple more minutes of awkward silence, making sure to keep his eyes fixed on Draco's.

"Considering I hate you, why would I-..."

He was cut off by Harry placing an index finger against his lips.

A shiver shot down Draco's spine and his lips began to tingle from the direct contact. He could feel his heart beat speed up, but tried desperately not to let all this show on the outside. So he remained still, and to add effect, he furrowed his eyebrows into a frown. He blamed it all on the damp air and a cold that would be giving him all these weird sensations.

"Even though you hate me, I was concerned. I watched you come straight out of the school and not stop once until you were out of sight. Not even when those scu-... other Slytherin students were calling at you to go back, you just kept walking." Subconsciously, Harrys hand had moved from Draco's lips, and he was now cupping his cheek. But when he realised, he quickly jerked away as if electrocuted, and mumbled a quick apology.

Draco blushed even more, and crossed his arms over his chest in a defensive manor.

"They annoyed me. When Pansy asked me to be her boyfriend, I denied it and they started asking questions..." His voice gradually got quieter, and he began to kick the ground out of how nervous this conversation was making him feel.

Harry sat down again, and patted the seat next to him. "What if I told you my secret? Would you feel more comfortable telling me then?"

Malfoy remained standing for a few minutes, shivering slightly as his breath appeared in tiny crystals in the air before him, nodded slightly and then sat down next to Harry; a little closer than before.

Before continuing, Harry slipped off his cloak and placed it over the other's shoulders, causing his frightful eyes to open wide, but was soon replaced by a look of thanks.

"Well, let's just say that I like someone." This caused Draco to roll his eyes, but Harry just stared at him. "I like someone that I should hate, and who hates me, so I can never tell them how I truly feel." He looked down, and Draco saw the sadness in his eyes. Why was he worried? This was Harry _Bloody_ Potter, the boy he hated most of all. Didn't he...? That was soon answered when his mouth moved before his mind had time to catch up.

"You know Potter, I may show hatred towards you, but you're not as bad as my father makes you appear. I actually think you're quite a nice guy..." He began to look around himself quite uneasily, as he wasn't exactly known for saying nice things to other people. And he also had no idea where that came from either.

Harry looked back up at him and smiled. A real, genuine smile. One that very few people had actually witnessed and it made butterflies loose in his stomach. "Thanks Draco. Wait, you don't mind me calling you Draco right?"

"N-no, I don't mind. Does that mean I can...call you Harry?" When Harry nodded, the corners of his mouth curved upwards, and he insisted he continue with his story.

Now feeling more confident and comforted by Dracos' small smile, he spoke again.

"You know Draco, I've never hated you. In fact, it's always been quite the opposite."

Draco had now turned his body to face Harry, putting a leg either side of the log, whilst getting rather intrigued in what the famous Harry Potter had to say. The stars in the night sky danced in his eyes, causing them to shine with wonder and impatience. Harry felt his heart beat speed up, and couldn't help but lean forward towards him.

"I like _you_ Draco." He said, and closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against the others in a gentle but mind blowing kiss.

Dracos' eyes widened with surprise, but then fluttered close as he too leant forward to grip onto Harrys' chestnut hair; his other arm let go of the cloak over his shoulders, and it pooled around his feet in a sea of silk and cotton.

Neither of them knew what they were doing at that very moment, but it was by far one of the most magical experiences either of them had ever come to know, and they both moaned slightly at the strange tingling feeling they received.

Draco began to take control, refusing to be dominated by this 'World Controlling' boy, as he slowly trailed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip, desperate to taste more of him. And when Potter willingly opened his mouth, he wasted no time in exploring this foreign place. Harry groaned at the new sensations, and he ran both his hands around to the back of Draco's neck, feeling the soft hairs run in between his fingers, in order to try and get him closer. Their lips moved together in perfect synchronization for what seemed like forever. The surrounding forest, the wind and even the dampness in the air seemed to fade away into nothing, as it was just Harry and Draco in their own little world.

Then Draco could feel his chest tighten up, and he began to feel light headed and dizzy. He then realised that he needed to breathe, but he was scared to pull away just in case Potter came to his senses, this never happened again and was just a mistake. He refused to draw back for air until he saw small black specks appear under his eye lids, but it appeared that Harry was in the same circumstance as he ended the kiss before Draco.

They remained but a finger width apart from each other, sucking grateful breaths of oxygen into their lungs as their eyes eventually focused on the others.

But suddenly, Harry was standing up, a hand over his mouth and his eyes wide in disbelief. His hair was a mess from Dracos exploring and his glasses were precariously balanced on his nose. This caused the blonde boy to smile, half from the sight of the blushing and flustered Harry Potter standing before him, and half from the pure ecstasy he felt in that short moment they had shared together.

"Draco, I am so sorry-..." But his apologies were cut short by Malfoy standing up, taking Harrys hands in his own and leaning closer to him until his soft breath washed over Harrys' ear; sending a shiver of anticipation racing down his spine.

"Don't apologise Potter. If I didn't want it, I wouldn't be doing this." As soon as that was said, Draco turned his head until both pairs of lips connected again. This time, he wasted no time in asking for entrance and immediately slipped his tongue into the others mouth, moaning slightly as he was met with a sucking motion and a small nibble from the slightly taller boy.

The innocent kiss quickly escalated into something much more passionate and loving, as Draco released Harry's hands, and instead trailed them up underneath the others shirt, feeling the muscles all down his back move as each one was touched with a cool, smooth finger.

After a while, they began to lose their breaths again, as their bodies were begging for air, which caused them to break apart. This time, they remained in each others arms, smiling like children on Christmas morning. The wind picked up and blew around them, concealing them in an enclosure of purity and bliss.

Eventually, Harry spoke up. "We really should be getting back. Curfew was an hour ago, and you know that none of the Professors would be pleased to see us out now. Especially us together! Imagine the looks we would get."

Draco chuckled in response, then leaned back to look Harry in the eye. "You know, I've liked you ever since we first started school, but because you said you would prefer to be friends with Weasley and Granger, I pretended to hate you." The last part caused him to blush, and tighten his grip on Harrys back.

"Hey," Harry placed two fingers under the others chin, and lifted his head up to look at him again, "It's okay. I wasn't exactly nice either. But I've always liked you too."

Draco smiled at him, and claimed another kiss, but a lot shorter than the previous ones, before spinning around to pick up Harrys cloak and throwing it in the owners' direction.

This caught Harry off guard, as it hit him straight in the face, causing him to stumble backwards. By the time he had pulled it off, Draco was already running though the grassy field towards the school, robes billowing out behind like a dark cloud and his mischievous chuckle could be heard as it floated towards him on the strong breeze.

Not willing to lose to Draco Malfoy, Harry sprinted after the Slytherin boy and soon caught up with him, wrapping his arms around the others waist. He entwined his fingers in pale skinny ones, and began to slowly stroll for the last few hundred meters towards Hogwarts.

Once inside, they both had to go their separate ways, but Harry was still desperate to find out what was upsetting Draco earlier.

When he asked again, Malfoy sighed and pulled him close. "I told Pansy I couldn't be with her, because I'm not into women and that I liked someone else, but of course, half of Slytherin heard and now they think it's disgusting. Even my friends..."

"I'd never think of you as disgusting, Draco. Yes, I may have said some insensitive things in the past, but they meant nothing. You can deal with them, trust me." Harry smiled sweetly and pushed his lips against the blondes in a kiss to show that all that happened in the past was a lie.

But that was soon broken as a shrieking voice echoed throughout the corridor, causing the boys to spring apart simultaneously as none other than Pansy appeared in the doorway.

"So Draco, this is why you don't want to be with me? You'd rather be off fucking Potter!" She cried, her knuckles were white from how tight she was clenching her fists, and her eyes showed pure animalistic anger and hatred towards Harry. "When you said you were gay, I thought it was just a joke or an excuse to get me off your back. But I don't see why someone would go as far as to kiss that Potter as a joke, no matter how sick. You defiantly are a queer, aren't you." She said the last sentence with a snarl, then spun around on her heels and headed towards the Slytherin dormitory, probably to spread the news and to ruin Dracos reputation.

The entire time, Harry remained wide eyed and wide mouthed as the girl made a hasty exit. Then he fixed his gaze onto Malfoy, who looked equally as shocked as he was.

"Great. How am I going to explain this to everyone?" Draco muttered, slightly peeved with Pansy's excellent timing. "If she tells them, then I'll never be left alone and I can't even begin to imagine the circumstances if my father found out." A worried look flashed through his eyes.

"I'm sure she wouldn't do that, she is suppose to be your best friend after all."

Draco just raised an eyebrow at his stupid comment, sighed, and then reached behind Harry to pull him flush with his body.

"I guess I'll just have to wait and see how it goes. Can I meet you tomorrow?" He questioned, and Harry could feel his fingers twisting around each other out of nervousness, embarrassment and still slight shock from Pansy's voice wringing through the empty corridors.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, yet anyway." Harry replied with a wink, smiling at his own secret meaning in that short reply, before he placed a beautifully soft and caring kiss on the others lips.

"I'll see you tomorrow Draco," He stated, walking backwards through the hallway.

"Okay, see you then Potter." Malfoy responded with, and gave him a small wave before he too made his way down towards the Slytherin dormitories.

Once he reached the dungeons, he took a deep breath and walked in. At first, there was no one there, so Draco relaxed a bit. But when he turned to walk up the stairs to the boys' dormitory, he was met by a few whispers and sniggers.

Ignoring these, he walked straight towards his bed, and was about to climb in when he noticed that every other boy in there was covering themselves up, or giving him a disgusted look.

He sighed, grabbed his bed sheet, and went to walk out the door, when a voice of a second year stopped him.

"Oi, Malfoy. Is it true that you and Potter 'got it on'?" Draco didn't turn to face him, but he could hear laughter and mocking in the others voices as they whispered rather loud about how truly revolting it was.

Draco tightened his jaw, before turning around and pointing a finger at the younger student. "Now look here, you little brat. You have no right to interfere with my business, and if I ever hear you doing it again, it'll be the last thing you ever say. Got it?"

The frightened look in the other boys' eyes confirmed that he understood exactly, and Malfoy gave him a sarcastic smile before turning on his heels and marching straight out the door, giving anyone who glanced at him a completely terrifying glare.

He marched down through the common room, chucking his bed sheet on one of the couches, before he walked out of the room and sat down on the bottom step of a spiral stair case; placing his head in his hands. Thoughts began to swirl around in his head...

_What happened between me and Potter?...I know I've wanted it for a long time, but did he?...Do I want to be with him?...Maybe I should ask if he-..._

His thoughts were cut off as he felt warm arms wrap around his waist, and he slowly got pulled backwards into the other persons flat chest.

He smiled immediately, knowing exactly who it was.

"You really know how to time yourself, Potter." He joked, spinning around in his arms, so he was facing Harry who was one step up from the one which he was seated.

"Of course. I couldn't sleep, so I thought I'd go for a little wander. Why are you out here then?" He slowly lifted his hand up to brush his thumb against Draco's lips.

"Well, let's just say the other students in Slytherin have found out about me and you..." He blushed and leaned in to Harry's hand.

"Me and you?" Harry raised an eyebrow, and moved his head down so it was level with the blonde boys'. "I like the sound of that very much..." He said before he captured Draco's lips in a searing kiss.

Sparks flew, fireworks went off and stars collided. It felt as if the world was coming to an end, but neither of them would care in the slightest. Or even notice for that matter. This was by far the best kiss either of them had ever experienced, and they didn't want it to end.

This was apparent when Draco slowly stood up, so not to break the magic spell in which they were both held captive, and pulled Harry with him. When they came apart, Harry could see the glint Malfoy had in his cool, gentle eyes, and had a pretty good feeling of what he was planning. Then almost as a second thought, he laughed quietly to himself at the idea of a Malfoy having gentle eyes. That is something he would have never allowed himself to think before today.

Draco bowed and held out a hand to Harry, that gentle look rapidly changing to one of lust, excitement and...Love? "Shall we?" He asked, amusement and anticipation glittered in his features as Harry placed his hand in his.

"I couldn't imagine it any other way, than with you."

With that said, both boys ran hand in hand towards the Slytherin common room; Draco quickly opening the door to allow them both in. Harry winced slightly at the thought of going into another houses' dormitory, but he felt comforted by Draco's slightly clammy hand in his.

As it was now later than before, all the students had gone up to bed, leaving the common room empty.

Draco smirked as he led Harry to one of the sofas in the moon lit room, before spinning them both around and pushes the brunette down onto his back. Harry landed with a soft thud, and emerald green stared up into rain grey.

"You would not believe how long I have been waiting to do this to you..." Draco mumbled, his hands and eyes roaming all over the others body before he gently tugged at the pieces of clothing between them. Harry lifted his arms up to allow Draco to remove his shirt, and it ended up being thrown onto the floor, along with his rounded glasses; forgotten and useless at this particular moment in time.

Draco could do nothing but stare at the ashen plains of Harry below him, and felt his hands subconsciously brush over his chest; chilly fingers purposely touching a nipple and causing a sharp gasp from below.

"You're so beautiful..." Draco found himself saying, then blushed as realisation of what he just said dawned on him.

"I'm glad you think so. I just wish I could see you." Came the clear but timid reply.

Malfoy grinned before he seated himself in Harrys lap and then slowly led his fingers to grip the bottom of his shirt.

Harry found himself becoming strangely aroused and excited at the sight of Draco Malfoy carefully pulling his shirt off over his head; giving him a little strip tease with a smirk clear on his angelic face.

Once that offending piece of material was out of the way, Harry wasted no time in leaning upwards; gripping at the others slender hips to help support himself, and placed a small kiss onto Draco's chest.

Draco let out a short breath of air at the new feeling, and gently tugged at the unruly locks of on the other boys head, trying his best to encourage him to continue and to give him more of this wonderful, innovative sensation.

Seeing the reaction he had caused, Harry grazed his lips up across Draco's collar bone and continued north until he was kissing at the soft skin just underneath his chin. Here, he gently nipped and sucked until there were small red blemishes on the ivory skin, and Harry smirked as he knew they would be visible for days to come. Then he moved to Dracos' nipple, and vigilantly grazed his teeth over it before he kissed and sucked; making sure to swirl his tongue around the soft bud. Draco was letting out quiet moans, and threw his head back as Harry began to blow on the one he had just been working on before he moved to the other, doing exactly the same thing. He then worked his way back down again, making sure to create many more of these red marks; happily claiming this beautiful boy as his own.

By now, Draco was panting rather heavily and a few strands of silver hair were plastered to his head as sweat formed, causing him to look even more stunning than Harry could have ever imagined.

"I can't believe how lucky I am." Harry mumbled from Draco's upper stomach. "You are just so stunning it's unbelievable."

As soon as he said that, Draco lunged forward to capture Harry's lips once again; his hands hastily grabbed at the scarred boys wrists and pinned them high above his head.

Still kissing, they started to slowly move their hips against one another's in attempt to fuel the fire growing inside them, and that only made the kissing turn more vigorous and needy.

Draco detached his lips, causing a rather animalistic growl to escape the others mouth. This only sent a new wave or arousal crashing through the blonde's body and he let out a low groan.

"Oh Gods Potter, you would not believe how incredibly hot you're making me feel right now..." He whispered into his ear, before giving the outer shell a quick lick.

This only made Harry writher with anticipation as Malfoy leisurely traces his fingertips down his sides until he reached the waist band of his trousers.

The Slytherin gave a smirk of which they were all renowned for, and hooked his index finger underneath the material.

Harry was gazing at Draco's body, too distracted by its glory to notice that his bottoms were calmly creeping down his thighs, and feeling the sudden loss caused him to jerk a little as he realised what Draco was doing. He could feel the difference between the slightly clammy piece of clothing and the cool intensity of the other boys' fingers and it set of fireworks in every inch of his body.

Once he had pulled them off completely, Draco tossed them over to another part of the room, not caring at all where they landed as he was far too occupied with the task he had at hand.

He was now facing the other boys' crotch, and smirked quite a bit from knowing that Harry Potter was reacting so submissive like this. _The _Harry Potter: Saviour and Hero of the Wizarding world.

And Draco had been the cause for all this excitement that was evident directly in front of his nose.

As if Harry was now a fragile dove in the palm of his hand, he placed sweet butterfly kisses up his leg; too worried that he might fly away. But Harry soon changed from a dove into a somewhat surprisingly large pussy cat as he began to run his nails, fairly hard, up and down Dracos' back. He was sure there would be a mark in the morning. But right now, engulfed in this amazing pleasure that Malfoys mouth was causing him, he couldn't be bothered to check just yet.

Just as Harry thought it couldn't get any better, Draco reached the hem of his boxers. The blonde then paused, looking over at the Half-blood to ask for consent. He knew that if they continued, he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

Harry reached down to cup the others face in his palm; smoothing his thumb over flawless skin. This gesture caused Malfoy to shiver with happiness and affection, and he placed his hand over the other boys before leaning into the touch.

"Draco, it's okay. I want this just as much as you do, and I know you want it a lot." He said, letting his gaze wander down to what was in between the paler boys' legs, before reconnecting them with his lustful gaze once again; smirking at the blush that dusted over the others cheeks.

Draco smiled lovingly at him, and crawled upwards to plant a thankful kiss on Harrys already parted lips.

"Thank you." He murmured, before hurrying back down so his face was in front of the only thing between him and Harry.

Taking his time, Draco slid his hands under the soft material; the skin beneath caused his to tingle and his heart beat to speed up dramatically, until he had completely removed Harrys last piece of clothing.

He could feel slight tears prick at the corners of his eyes, as right now, he felt happier than he ever had before.

Harry was blushing incredibly from the intimacy of the situation, but when he dared to look back at Malfoy, he noticed his eyes were watery; the grey shimmering in the moonlight that was seeping through the gaps in the curtains.

But his smile soon turned into a choked gasp as Draco experimentally licked his tip, before taking him in his mouth.

"Nu-uhu Draco, ple-ease more..." Harry whined, throwing his head back into the soft leather of the sofa, and gripping tightly at whatever he could, which turned to be a crumpled up blanket that had been left there previously.

Draco chuckled at Potters reaction, and began to lick at the underside of his manhood while bobbing his head up and down, craving more of those wonderful sounds that would escape Harrys' lips every now and again.

He placed a hand on either hip, however, when Harry started to thrust into his mouth, hitting his gag reflex. He pulled back, which caused Harry to complain in protest, but he just gave him a seductive smile.

"Harry, my love, try and control yourself a little." The Pure-blood teased. Then making sure his eyes held the attention of the others, he leant back down to lick him from base to tip.

Harry was mesmerized by the way Dracos' tongue danced around him, which caused his eyes to roll back into his head, completely overcome with pleasure.

The scarred boys' moans were becoming more frequent now, and the slender boy knew he was near completion.

So he gave him one last suck before pulling away to look at Harrys crimson red face. His eyes were mostly closed, but dark pupils remained fixed on Draco, and his mouth was slightly agape as he tried desperately to get his breathing under control.

And at that point, Draco was sure the view couldn't get much better, but when Harrys shaking hands made their way to his own waist band, he knew what would happen next and he had to bite at his bottom lip to stop him from coming there and then.

Malfoy scooted up so he was sitting himself on Harry's stomach once again and allowed the trembling boy to remove the finial articles of clothing that was separating them from what was to come.

Once completely naked, the blonde gasped at the cool air suddenly hit his member, and he screwed his eyes shut; a hand either side of Harrys head so he was leaning over him, giving Harry a perfect view of each expression he would make.

But he was soon torn away from that trance when he felt warm, moist lips on his once again. Except he didn't mind one bit, as kissing this other boy was one of the most amazing things he had ever felt.

Draco then shuffled back down, still kissing the submissive boy as he wrapped the others slightly more tanned legs around his thin, pallid waist. Their members brushed together, creating beautiful friction and they both groaned simultaneously into their connection. This only caused them to grind against one another all the more, and they were sure that if they continued like this, they would reach their climax without doing any more than simple animalistic rutting.

Then, thinking on impulse, Draco allowed his palms to snake up over Harrys until his right hand met with parted lips. The chocolate colour-haired boy parted them to allow the invading fingers to anything they needed. And what they needed was that oh so wonderful tongue. When they met, Harry wasted no time in coating them completely in saliva, as sucking on them, trying to tease Draco, just like he had been doing to him not much longer than a few minutes ago.

Draco watched mesmerised as Harry continued to suck off his fingers and pulled them away before he lost his grip on self control altogether.

Deciding that his fingers were now slick enough, he trailed them down the green eyed boys' stomach; grinning to himself as he could feel each and every muscle ripple under the cool wet touch, leaving a small shinny snail-like trail along the way.

Once he reached Harrys entrance, Draco paused and cast a slightly worried gaze towards the other.

"This will hurt a bit, but try to relax, okay?"

Harry nodded nervously, and wrapped both his somewhat lean arms around Dracos' damp neck, feeling the slick hairs there. "Do it." He choked out, allowing his eyes to close in anticipation.

Draco kept his eyes fixed on Harrys face; the moon making his olive skin appear to be made of silver silk, and he slowly and carefully pushed his index finger into him.

Harry twitched his mouth slightly at the new feeling, but it wasn't as bad as he expected it to be, so after a few minutes of getting used to the sensation, he gently rolled his hips in encouragement.

This caused the boy on top to smile a little before he slowly started to pump his finger in and out; going in a little deeper each time.

The invasion was gradually feeling better, and Harry began to rock his hips slowly, but he froze his movements when he felt a second finger slide its way in, and his eyes quickly shot open. Now that, he could feel.

"Harry, are you okay?" Draco asked, concern and worry evident in his smooth voice.

"Yes, it's just...new." he answered, "Please, don't stop now though."

The look that was deep in Harrys eyes made Dracos heart skip a beat and he felt adoration and love coursing through his veins.

Claiming another kiss, he began to slowly stretch and scissor him until Harry was so overcome with lust he just couldn't keep up with Dracos kisses, and tossed his head back and forth from how intense the pleasure was becoming.

The simple sight of Harry Potter, withering and begging beneath him, and the incredible feeling of his insides clench around his two fingers made Draco's control slowly slip away; like trying to hold a liquid in your fingertips.

He pulled his fingers out bit by bit, enticing a lustful snarl from his classmate at the empty feeling that washed through his warm body. But Harry soon forgot about that when Draco lifted his left leg up over his bony shoulder, and wrapped the other tighter around his waist. His eyes held such raw love and emotion, that he wanted to weep, and pulled him down for the most passionate kiss yet.

When Draco pulled back, he kept his face a mere few centimetres away, and whispered "Are you ready?"

Harry simply nodded and cupped Malfoys face with both hands.

"I love you. I always have."

The sincerity in his shaky voice showed in every way that what he just said was the truth, and at that moment, Draco felt that for the first time in his life, that there was a place where he belonged. And that place was here with Harry.

"You truly are the most wonderful wizard I have ever met, Harry." He said, trying to keep his voice from breaking, before suddenly thrusting his hips forward into the boy beneath him.

Harry cried out with a mixture of bliss and pain, but mostly bliss, as liquid fire went off in every crevice of his being; his grip on Draco's shoulders tightened immensely which would most likely leave a rather nasty bruise.

Yesterday, Draco could have only imagined himself in this situation, and to actually be here with Harry in his arms, he felt all his emotion he had kept bottled up over the years gradually begin to release its self. The heat that surrounded him was pure heaven and he struggled to contain his moan and to keep himself from slamming Harry into the sofa beneath them, but the tiny bit of pain that showed in the cracks of pleasure in Harrys features concerned him.

"H-Harry, are you...okay?" He gasped out, squeezing his right eye shut in attempt to regain some self control.

It took Harry a while to reply, as he was chewing ferociously on his bottom lip, but he then nodded; a little blood slithered its way down his chin, and Draco leant down to lap at it. The tangy taste of iron and copper filled his mouth, but it wasn't something he disliked as he ran his tongue upwards until he was licking at the cut its self on the other boys lip.

Still refusing to trust his voice, in case he groaned aloud with the feelings that were clouding his brain, Harry closed his lips over Dracos invading tongue and began to suck on it; trying desperately to regain some of his dignity by being dominant with their mouths at least.

But he soon released him when Draco suddenly jerked his hips, hitting something inside the brunette that made him see whole galaxies rather than just stars.

"Oh fuck!" Harry screamed; toes curling and back arching.

"Such bad language Harry..." Dracos' voice was dripping with desire as he leant down to claim another kiss from his lover, whilst preparing to thrust forwards again into that wonderful heat.

But he froze in terror when he heard an extremely annoying and familiar sound buzz around the common room.

"Draco? Is that you?" Came Pansy's' cry. Draco could see her silhouette on the staircase as she slowly made her way down, and he panicked.

He hurriedly grabbed at his blanket that Harry was situated on, and threw it over them both. Harry just stared at him, wide eyed at the sudden danger they were in. If they were caught, there would be more than just mocking from the other students, and they'd also lose their reputation. After all, who sleeps with the person they supposedly hate the most?

Under the sheets, Draco could barely make out Harrys flustered face and his owl like eyes; they were both panting rather heavily, but it's incredibly hard to get your breathing under control when you're still inside your lover, with the walls constantly clenching and relaxing around you.

On the other side of the cloth wall, the muffled footsteps of Pansys' slipper covered feet grew nearer, and both boys began to shake; but mainly from their control slipping, as their needs were begging to be fulfilled.

It got a little too much for Draco though, and he couldn't resist moving his hips just the slightest; trying so hard to just get the tiniest amount of friction. But this caused Harry to groan against his will and the Slytherin quickly put his hand over the others open mouth, tensing as he waited for the covers to be pulled off and them having to explain everything to a very angry, very shocked, and very disturbed Pansy.

"Draco? Stop pissing about, it's not funny." She called out, still unaware that the boys were there.

Well, they defiantly knew she was angry right now, but they both remain frozen in fear that she might suddenly decide to turn on the light and see a suspicious mound on the double-seated chair.

With Harry, lying on his back, his wild locks sticking to his deep red face with one leg over Dracos' shoulder and the other wrapped tightly around his waist, as well as Draco who was just as flustered, one hand over Harrys' mouth, and the other gripping harshly onto the others waist, while also having his manhood in a very self explanatory place, there weren't many ways they could talk their way out of this situation.

Luckily, the clouds had rolled over the night sky, blocking the moons' river of light from the room, casting a hungry shadow across the walls and floors, leaving Pansy to search around in complete obscurity.

After what seemed like forever, they heard an exasperated sigh and the sound of heavy footfalls on the staircase to the dormitories signifying the Slytherin girls' departure. They waited a few minutes, however, until they were sure that she wouldn't be making her way back anytime soon or planning to ambush them.

When they realised that she was finally gone, Draco let out a large breath, and slowly removed his hand from Harrys mouth.

"Well, that was close." He chuckled, allowing his eyes to roam over Harrys shadow in the darkness.

"Y-yeah, it was." The Gryffindor replied, obviously embarrassed by the whole situation.

"Now, where were we...?"

And, taking Harry by complete and utter surprise, Draco slammed back into him; this time hitting the same spot as he had on the first time. Harry couldn't focus on the world around him anymore as his prostate was then hit again, and again, and again by Dracos' wild thrusts.

Silent screams would escape his dry lips as he gradually got the rhythm of Draco, and raised his hips to reach the others merciless thrust each time. The feelings and emotions were now taking over, as he completely lost himself and allowed his body to be taken over by natural instinct.

At some point during all this, the blanket slipped off, allowing the now visible moon to dance rays across both of their sweaty bodies.

Malfoy kept his gaze locked with Potters, even as his movements were becoming needier; making sure he absorbed every look, every delicious sound that would escape those wonderful, slightly swollen lips.

Now finding it even harder to hold back his orgasm, he gently connected their foreheads together; panting, gasping and moaning in unison.

The moons shadow set contrast on the scene, and both boys felt their emotions take control as they neared their completion.

Trying to help Harry along, Draco quickly grabbed a hold of Harrys weeping member, and began to pump almost in time to his own uneven thrusts.

This was all too much for Harry, he sobbed out a cry of "Dra-co, I _aah_..." His back arching and hands gripping at any part of Malfoy they could find, he released his seeds over both of their stomachs before slumping back onto the slick sofa cushions.

The feelings of Harry's walls clamping all around him, and hearing the beautiful sounds he made also sent Draco over the edge. With a low grunt and a wonderful shiver than ran throughout his body, he released deep inside of his lover before his arm gave way and he collapsed onto Harrys quick moving chest; shuddering as he rode out the rest of his orgasm.

They remained like this for minutes or hours; they didn't really care. But the soothing sound of Dracos calming breaths, and Harrys slowing heartbeat; while also getting that pleasurable feeling pulse through them, they couldn't have felt more content.

"Harry," Draco started, gazing up into his bottomless, grass green eyes as said boy hummed at him to continue. "I love you too. More than anyone can ever love another."

Once he said that, a breath-taking smile made its way to Harrys' lips, and he slowly leant up to place a kiss there.

This kiss was full of the love and compassion they had been keeping bottled up for all those years, and they both smiled, realising that no matter what happened, they would never truly be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Please leave comments~<strong>


End file.
